


Closet Room - Check.

by Rinienne



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Closet Sex, Concentual Sex, M/M, Romance, Rough Sex, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-22
Updated: 2013-08-22
Packaged: 2017-12-24 08:04:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/937567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rinienne/pseuds/Rinienne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Nice seeing you in action on the car lot. Was pretty damn hot"<br/>Set after the sushi bar accident and before the Silver Coast Casino mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closet Room - Check.

The place was nice. Big open rooms were brightly lit and tastefully furnished. It was also quiet, even if the view from the window was one on a busy street. If Kaidan was absolutely honest with himself, he would admit that he envied Shepard a little for receiving such a gift. Of course, he could afford a place like that on his own, but he would have to spent many years paying it off.

Kaidan had also secretly hoped to be the one buying a nice apartment or a house for Shepard, for both of them. It looked like that little fantasy of his was ruined now. On the other hand, maybe, it was for the best, as one day he could share the place with the commander. He couldn't stop imagining them moving in together, imagining them waking up together every morning, doing grocery shopping, eating, watching movie vids on the TV in the living room and falling asleep in each-others arms.

Kaidan realized that he was thinking too far yet again and blushed. There was still a war to worry about before they would be allowed to have dreams like that.

He stopped next to a fountain on one of the walls staring at it blankly. Looking at water had always had a soothing effect on Kaidan helping him clean the mind, focus. He didn't even hear Shepard approaching and nearly jumped on the spot feeling a pair of hands wrapping around him.

"Did I startle you?" Shepard chuckled into the back of Kaidan's neck, so close that the biotic could feel the commander's breath on his skin.

He hummed thoughtfully noticing that Shepard's voice was off. A few months ago he would've been able to tell exactly what this little change in the intonation could mean, he'd never even heard this tone coming from the commander prior to that period. Now he could recognise this intonation with almost no effort.

Shepard was horny.

The fact that he was showing his affection so openly, while almost the entire ground team of the _Normandy_ was around and could walk on them any moment, was Kaidan's second clue.

Kaidan chuckled, "yeah, you did startle me a little," he confessed, "say, why won't you show me around?" he asked placing his hand on Shepard's hip, massaging the hard muscles underneath the fabric of Shepard's fatigues. He figured that while they had nothing to do at the moment, they could manage to find some alone time, "I haven't had an opportunity to see the second floor yet."

Shepard's only reply was a deep groan. He stood there for a moment before, without any warning, started to push Kaidan in the direction of a door next to the fountain. It opened before their noses and Kaidan had a little time to see that it led into a small closet with rows of drawers filled with gardening tools -- for the plants in the flower beds around the apartment, Kaidan had time to think, before he was shown inside.

The door behind them slid closed and Kaidan found himself in almost absolute darkness. The little light coming from the small crack under the door wasn't enough to see anything, but outlines of his own boots.

"What --" Kaidan tried to say, but was pressed face first against a wooden wall with the entire weight of Shepard's body. He almost yelped feeling a distinguished outline of a very hard cock pressed unceremoniously against his ass.

"Kaidan," Shepard groaned right into his ear, grabbing him by the wrists and pinning them against the wall above their heads; his warm breath tickled Kaidan's cheek.

Kaidan tried to say something, to ask what had gotten into his lover. He almost opened his mouth, but the other man bit his neck a little too hard and the only sound Kaidan emitted was a grunt.

"Want you so bad," Shepard whispered into his ear, and Kaidan couldn't suppress a moan hearing that raspy voice. He shivered, feeling a rush of blood traveling down his body and his own cock started to swell rapidly.

"Shepard," he managed finally, "what the hell are you doing?"

Shepard didn't reply; instead, he pressed himself even harder against Kaidan starting to grind into the biotic's ass and, no matter how arousing the sensation was, Kaidan found himself a little scared by Shepard's unexpected possessiveness, roughness and demonstration of dominance.

For several weeks since they started a relationship, Shepard had never behaved like this. Granted, that before Kaidan asked his commander out, he had expected him to be a dominant lover, he expected him to take charge in bed the same way he was taking charge on a battlefield and, even if Kaidan had never previously been in a submissive role in a relationship, he decided that he was ready to make an exception for Shepard.

Then again, Shepard turned to be nothing like Kaidan expected; he gave himself up easily and with almost no fight, happy to be led by someone else for a change. The times Shepard was taking a leading role in bed, he’d always been a gentle and considerate lover.

Kaidan gulped freezing in place. His thoughts were racing fast in his head, as he was desperately trying to decide if he was supposed to be ok with his current situation or not. Shepard was strong. Stronger than he looked and it was saying a lot. Even Kaidan, who had never considered himself to be weak, was sure that he couldn't free himself from under the commander's grasp without using biotics, in which case he could injure Shepard and he didn't want it.

He felt trapped, he started to panic.

The hold on Kaidan's wrists suddenly eased and the grinding against his ass stopped. Kaidan still could hear Shepard's heavy, rapid breaths behind him, could feel his entire body shaking next to him as if Shepard had to make every effort to stay still.

Shepard was silent, but knowing him for as long as Kaidan did, the biotic understood the meaning of this non-verbal message. Shepard was trying to give Kaidan a chance to stop him, to protest if he didn't like the situation. Kaidan also understood that no matter how much force of will it would take for Shepard, if Kaidan was only to voice his discomfort, the commander _would_ back off.

This realization allowed Kaidan to relax, but at the same time the question if he was ok with some rougher than usual activities remained. Kaidan understood that there wasn't going to be anything gentle about the act. If he wasn't going say anything now, Shepard was going to fuck him, pressed to a wall in a maintenance closet. The thought, as surprising as it was, sent another wave of arousal through Kaidan's body. His own cock throbbed painfully hard under the fabric of his trousers.

The decision was made and Kaidan closed his eyes chuckling quietly, before moving slightly backwards, pressing his ass back against Shepard's hips.

It seemed that it was an invitation enough for Shepard, as the next moment Kaidan found himself pressed against the wall even harder. He heard a throaty groan behind him and felt Shepard’s hands moving from his wrists and reaching for the buckle of his belt, spending almost no time unbuckling it and tugging Kaidan's pants and boxers down, just enough to bare his ass.

"Damn, you have no idea how hot you are," Shepard said reaching for the biotic's cock and wrapping his hand around it.

Kaidan almost cried out at the touch. His hands were free now and he moved one to his face biting his own wrist to suppress the sound, remembering about other people present in the apartment. Shepard pumped him several times before he released the grip making Kaidan mewl in disapproval. Instead, one of Shepard's hand pulled at Kaidan's hips making him lean forward, bending in front of Shepard.

One of Shepard's hands still rested on Kaidan's back, preventing him from moving. The pose was a little uncomfortable, but Kaidan ignored it. He heard a familiar rustling of fabric followed by a quiet sound of a zipper being pulled down and found himself shaking in anticipation. That shouldn't have felt so arousing, Kaidan knew it, but his own racing heart and trembling body was telling him otherwise. He couldn't even believe how little time it took Shepard to bring this raw want in Kaidan to the surface, making him wish for nothing else, but Shepard taking him, wanting to feel his lover as deep in him as it was only possible. And sooner it was going to happen the better.

Kaidan heard a quiet pop from behind his back, recognizing it as the sound of a tube of lube being open. He wondered if Shepard grabbed it beforehand, planning on locking the two of them in a closet or he was simply carrying it around all the time, just in case. His line of thoughts was interrupted very quickly as only a moment later two cool, sleek fingers landed between his cheeks seeking blindly for the entrance. He didn't even have time to brace himself properly before he felt both of them sliding in.

Kaidan heard himself swearing feeling his passage burn at the stretch as Shepard started to move the fingers in and out of his body, slicking him. He heard Shepard chuckle behind his back. "Shut up," Kaidan managed between the sobs, "just... _ugh_!" he couldn't finish the sentence as yet another finger was added, way sooner than he was ready.

The sensation was almost painful, but Kaidan didn't complain. Several times Shepard was extracting his fingers fully, before returning them back, pushing even deeper, preparing Kaidan for what was coming next. Each time Kaidan felt even more lubricant added, which was helping a great deal with the roughness of Shepard's hand.  The leftovers of the lubricant started to roll down his thighs, feeling cool against his hot skin.

In a moment the fingers disappeared again, for longer than the previous times. Kaidan groaned in protest, desperately wanting them to return, but instead he started to feel something bigger starting to probe at his entrance and moaned. Shepard pushed forward and Kaidan met his thrust with a push of his own. He was filled way faster than he was accustomed to, but still slow enough for it not to be too painful.

The feeling of fullness was making Kaidan nearly lose his mind. His nose wasn't enough to provide him with enough oxygen, so he opened his mouth breathing hard. His entire face was burning; he tried to cool it against the wall pressing his forehead into it, but the wooden surface was warming too fast under his touch, providing almost no relief.

His skin started to buzz in a familiar way and when he opened his eyes, which he didn’t know were closed, he saw the entire closet lit with bright blue light of his biotics. "Damn,” Shepard whispered against his shoulder, “I'm not going... not going to last. Not while you’re doing _that_ ," he said taking a deep breath. Kaidan wanted to reply that it wasn’t his doing, not really. He wanted to remind that he’d explained previously that it was happening sometimes without his control or intent, but Shepard chose that moment to extract himself fully, before thrusting in again. Hard.

Kaidan cried out, as the thrust went straight into his prostate. One of Shepard's hands landed over his mouth muffling every sound, while the second returned to his cock, starting to pump it. “Shush,” he whispered with almost tenderness, before starting to move, quickly picking up the pace.

Kaidan felt tears started to run down his cheeks. It were tears of neither pain nor joy, but rather a sensation so intense that it was indescribable. He had no idea how much time he spent like that, pressed into a wall and taking everything Shepard had to give, had no idea if he couldn't wait for it to end, or never wanted it to stop, couldn't understand if he loved it with his whole heart or hated with every fiber of his being.

Soon, he started to feel Shepard shaking even more, his movements became shallower and less coordinated, his cock felt hard as rock inside the biotic. Kaidan himself was close, but his cock hurt from the rough, uncoordinated jerks of Shepard's hand. It wasn’t like Shepard was bad at it, because Kaidan knew that he could be spectacular if he concentrated on the task. The problem was that Shepard currently wasn’t concentrating on anything but bringing himself over the edge.

Kaidan moved his own hand down, trying to push Shepard away. They fumbled a little, but in the end Kaidan won taking a grip on his own member, starting to pump it the way he preferred.  A few strokes was all it took, before Kaidan was cumming so hard that he was able to see explosions of white before his eyes, hear loud ringings in his ears.

It felt like hours had passed before he was finally able to return to reality. Kaidan pondered if he blacked out at some point, because when he was finally able to concentrate on the surroundings, he found himself still pressed to the wall by Shepard, but this time he couldn't feel the entire weight of the other man's body on him. Instead, Shepard was gently embracing him from behind, stroking his cheek with his thumb and placing soft kisses behind Kaidan's ear.

"Shit... please tell me I didn't hurt you," Shepard asked and Kiadan could hear a note of concern and fear in his voice, "it wasn't too much, was it?"

Kaidan focused on the sensations in his body for a moment, trying to estimate the damage. Shepard was still inside him, but his cock was softening. His ass felt sore a little and he was most likely going to feel it for a few days, but it wasn't anything serious. The spots where Shepard was clenching into him during the coupling were sore too, but that soreness was quickly fading and Kaidan suspected that he wouldn't even have bruises left from Shepard's fingers. "Well now, you didn't hear me complaining, did you?" Kaidan chuckled, nuzzling further into Shepard's embrace.

"Just, have no idea what have gotten into me," Shepard sighed, "I saw you on that damn car lot fighting the mercs and spent the rest of the day trying to supress the most serious case of a boner."

Kaidan laughed, "huh, did I wound your sense of manliness by pulling your ass out of fire or something?" he asked.

"What?" Shepard surprised, "huh, no I --"

"Cause if it is what I'm going to get after every time it happens, I should try to do it more often," Kaidan chuckled catching Shepard's hand in his own and moving it to his face, placing a soft kiss on his lover's knuckles.

For several moments both of them remained silent. Kaidan felt the warmth of Shepard's body even through the clothes both of them were wearing, felt the gentleness of other man’s fingers still caressing his cheek. They still stood in the middle of a dark closet, covered in sweat and having their pants pulled down, and Kaidan desperately wanted them to lay on a soft surface of a bed or a couch, wanted the layers of clothing to disappear, to feel Shepard's skin against his own, but that was nice too.

"So, closet room -- check?" Shepard whispered finally.

"What?" Kaidan asked not quite understanding what his lover meant.

"I mean," Shepard said trying to tug Kaidan even closer, "when Anderson said this place is my to have somewhere to come and relax, the only thing I could think of was bringing you here," he paused, taking a deep breath, "well, that is a terrible place to admit that I was thinking about us moving in together, but hey!" he said and Kaidan could feel him smile against his neck.

Kaidan on the other hand felt himself blush. Then he felt himself wanting to burst into tears, but held the compulsion in check, because Shepard only said that he was thinking about them moving in together, not actually proposing it. Instead he laughed quietly, "well, dark and cosy; quite romantic," he said sarcastically.

"Well, yeah," Shepard agreed. Kaidan felt him retreating and slipping out from his ass, before the commander’s hands moved down to pull their pants back up. "And well, what any normal couple does when they move in into a new place?"

"My first choice would be a party, but with the given context, I'd go with having sex in every room," Kaidan replied, helping his lover with the pants. There was a wet cold spot at the back of his trousers and he pondered if it was lube or something else. He mentally thanked  the color of the uniform and the ability of dirty spots to get lost easily on its surface.

"Uh-huh," Shepard replied, "that is what I'm saying. Closet room -- check."

 


End file.
